


Stockholm Syndrome

by TheSleepyProducer



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/pseuds/TheSleepyProducer
Summary: When a mock juror takes the TAC team hostage, will everyone make it out alive? Alternative ending to the episode of Stockholm's Syndrome.





	Stockholm Syndrome

It was as any other day in the TAC office. Dr. Jason Bull was getting ready to do his mock trial with a new group. Marissa Morgan was out explaining how the wrist bands worked when he walked in with his morning cup of coffee.

"What is the question of the day?" Marissa asked.

"Oh it's a good one." Bull responded.

"Oh please no." Benny pleaded.

"Is a hot dog a sandwich?" Bull smirked.

"Do I really have to ask that?" Benny scowled.

As Benny rambled on about the question and about his comments on the case. Marissa and Bull noticed something odd with juror number 18.

"Her heart rate is escalating." Marissa said looking at the screens.

"She's acting really nervous." Benny said into his microphone.

The juror covered her ears and ducked down. Bull was the first one to notice.

"Everybody down!" Bull yelled.

As people ducked, Danny tried to cover and shield her boss from the explosion that they were far too close to. She could feel the sharp pieces of shrapnel being stabbed into her body.

'I hope Bull gives me a raise for this.' Danny thought.

After the smoke cleared, Bull could see the blood pouring from Danny's broken body. He worked his way over to her and found that she was still breathing. He placed his fingers on her neck and was relieved to find a pulse. 

"Stay with us Danny help is on the way." Bull said "Cable are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm calling for help now."

The rest of the TAC team seemed to be ok just a little shaken up. That's when the juror that was extremely nervous came at Bull with a gun.

"Don't try to help her. It is because of her that my husband is in prison." Laurel Guthrie said.

"I am sure that it was for good reason. Danny wouldn't put someone in prison for no reason." Bull said trying to calm the situation.

Laurel pointed the gun at Danny ready to finish her off.

"If you're going to point your gun at someone point it at me." Bull suggested.

Marissa couldn't believe what her boss was asking this mad woman to do. Laurel turned around and pointed the gun at Bull.

"You came here for a reason. Tell me why. You got all of our attention." Bull explained.

"My husband is being moved to a different prison. He didn't kill anyone I swear. He would never kill anyone." Laurel looked at her watch and seen it was time for her husband to be moved.

"But it's too late. His time has come. I was hoping to get to you guys sooner. I never got to testify. He never had a chance. And neither do you." Laurel said pulling the trigger.

'Today would have been a nice day to take off and not be at work today.' Bull thought seconds before the bullet hit him in the chest, way too close to his heart. He collapsed onto the floor of the mock court room. The shooter still had the gun pulled on the rest of the TAC team. A crazy thought came across Marissa's mind. Maybe if she convinced the shooter of her plan she could get over to Bull and help without getting shot. 'Maybe, if Bull survives he will forgive me for what I'm about to do.' Marissa thought.

"Laurel, please let me go help Dr. Bull. He's my husband…" Marissa said.

Benny and Chunk looked at each other. It was news to them, but they did make a super cute couple. Marissa and Jason were together a lot after hours. Benny thought of them being more of friends with benefits rather than a married couple. 

"Please let me over there. He's bleeding really bad and if I don't stop it he could die. Laurel please…I'm pregnant…" that really got everyone's attention including Jason's who was slipping in and out of conscious. He knew she was playing all this up, but he smirked knowing the truth. They always said if by some off chance she did become pregnant they would keep it a secret until the time was right. She hadn't mentioned anything about finding out she was pregnant but deep down he knew the truth and she was trying to save his life. "Do you really want my baby to grow up without knowing its father.

"Your child does deserve both parents." Laurel said lowering the gun.

Chunk moved in and tackled the woman wrestling the gun out of her hand. Marissa rushed over to Jason and checked his wounds. She noticed the pool of blood that was forming underneath Bull. "Please stay with me." Marissa pleaded.

"So when were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" Bull smirked.

Marissa just smiled. "You have to pull through this first then we will talk about it."

She put her finger up to her ear and spoke into her ear piece to Cable.

"We got two down in here Cable. Danny was injured by the explosion and Bull has been shot." Marissa panicked.

"Bull? Seriously he can talk anyone down out of anything." Cable joked.

"Not this time apparently." Marissa responded. "How long will it be before they can get some help in here?"

"They are saying you guys are trapped so it may take a little bit. Maybe an hour?" Cable said.

Marissa shook her head. "I don't think Bull or Danny have an hour if we don't get them some medical attention quick."

Jason was struggling to breathe. A million thoughts were going through his head. He looked up into Marissa face he could tell she was trying hard to keep her emotions in check.

"So much wasted time."

"Jason, what do you mean?" Marissa asked.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I should have told you long before now I love you. I have loved you before that night. I was just scared to use the words." Jason said.

"Don't you do this to me Jason Bull. You are not going today. Not here in your mock trial building. Not on this cold floor. You are going to make it. Then you can tell me how you really feel." Marissa said.

Tears started to fill Bull's eyes.  
"There's not enough…time." Jason cried.

"Don't say that" Marissa said the tears filling her eyes. She had never seen her boss so weak.

"Your very beautiful….and remember that I always loved you." Jason said fighting hard for each breath.

Marissa leaned down and gave Jason a kiss on the lips, knowing that the end was near for him. She didn't want to accept that fact. Jason smiled before he started coughing up blood. Marissa could hear an awful gurgle sound. She kept her hands against his bullet wound hoping to slow the bleeding. She looked into his face. A gleam of pride showed on his face. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed.

"Stay with me Jason, just hang on help is almost here." Marissa begged.

She could feel his last breath escape his body and in that moment Dr. Jason Bull died. The rescue team came in just moments after but they were already too late. Marissa's hands were covered in Jason's blood. She wailed at the fact of losing not only her boss but the love of her life. She didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was. And she had always hoped for a relationship with him. She smiled knowing he died with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I got a faint pulse on this one." A rescue worker said when he checked Danny.

Another rescue worker came over and checked for Bull's pulse. "We have one fatality. GSW. Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the victim."

Benny took Marissa into his arms. None of the team could believe that their boss was gone. The suspect was taken into custody when the police arrived.

BULLBULLBULLBULLBULLBULLBULLBULLBULLBULLBULL

It was a cool crisp morning when the TAC team arrived to the hospital. No one expected this out of Marissa. It had been 7 1/2 months since they lost Dr. Jason Bull, now all four of the TAC members walked into the hospital room. Marissa sat up in the bed holding a little buddle of joy in her arms.

"I can't believe it. We all thought you were bluffing when you told the shooter that day you were pregnant." Benny said.

"I was. I think Jason knew though. I meant to tell him but never got the chance." Marissa said.

"Have you picked out a name?" Danny said.

"Jason Michael Morgan-Bull."

"A very fitting name for a little boy who looks just like his daddy." Cable smiled. 

Though the pain of losing Jason had eased, it was still there. But having baby Jason made the team feel a sense of being a family again.


End file.
